1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been available such a system that displays an advertisement (contents) on a display mounted on an image forming apparatus like an MFP/LP device during execution of a job such as copying or scanning in the image forming apparatus. In addition, such a technique has also been suggested which computes the predicted time for executing a job (predicted processing time) from job setting information and automatically selects and displays an advertisement that is adapted to the time. This prevents the job from being ended while the advertisement is still being displayed, thereby preventing the display of the advertisement from being forcefully terminated (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-116653).
However, according to the conventional techniques, the user who directs the job execution is only forcefully exposed to the display of the advertisement. When such an advertisement in which the user is not interested is displayed, the advertisement cannot provide as much effect as intended.
In view of the aforementioned problems, there is a need to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium having a program which can enhance the advertisement effects of contents to be displayed during execution of predetermined processing.